


Establishing Rapport

by anonnymoose



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Incest, M/M, Multi, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 04:26:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/744241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonnymoose/pseuds/anonnymoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It seemed like the thing to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Establishing Rapport

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the _Hipster Ships Ficathon_ over on LJ.  
>  For the prompt "It seemed like the thing to do."  
> I'm not sorry.  
> Also, shouldn't need to be said, but: INCEST WARNING. LOTS OF INCEST. IT'S AN INCEST-PALOOZA.

*

It's not really that much of a surprise when Eric texts them all a few weeks before the end of the season. _::Jeffs comin home with us. ok?::_

Marc stares at his phone for a moment. He knows Skinner and he's heard Eric and Jordy talk about him enough, even if he didn't. But, well. Marc knows how Eric feels about Jeff. And he also knows how Jordy and Jared feel about Jeff and there's no way this can end well. But he thinks about it for a moment before tapping out a quick _::ok::_ on his phone and presses send. If nothing else, it should be entertaining, right?

*

Of all the things Marc was expecting, he wasn't really expecting to be _charmed_ by Jeff's stupid hair and his stupid smile and that fucking _giggle_.

And Marc likes to think he's a decent guy, and he _knows_ at least two of his brothers have already tapped that, but Jeff's sweet and hot and when he brushes his hand across Marc's thigh, looks up at him through his lashes, Marc takes the bait. He backs Jeff up against the wall of his bedroom and kisses him hard, slipping his hands into the back pockets of Jeff's ridiculously tight jeans.

So, apparently this is what the summer is going to be like. Well, that's weird as fuck, but whatever, Marc can roll with it.

*

Marc tracks down Eric out back a week or so later, finds him where Eric's flicking a ball against the wall of the barn. He watches him for a moment before opening his mouth; Eric's generally more rational when it comes to asking him weird shit.

"Can I ask you something?" Marc asks, waving an old stick in Eric's general direction.

"Sure." Eric's not really paying attention, flicking the ball over to Marc.

"Are you and Jordy and Jeff..." Marc hits the ball back, waves a vague hand, "Y'know."

Eric frowns. "Are we what?"

" _Y'know_ ," Marc stresses, resting on his stick, staring at Eric like he's willing him to understand.

Eric rolls his eyes, "No, Marc. I don't know. Speak English." He reaches out for his Gatorade, throws the cap at Marc's head.

Marc just shrugs, "Are you... well." He doesn't want to say it, holds his hand out helplessly. "Are you fucking."

"I- _what_." Eric chokes a little on his drink. "We're brothers, you dick-face. Don't be gross."

"Are you guys fucking _Jeff_."

Eric looks uncomfortable, focusses on balancing the ball on the end of his stick. "I don't know."

"You don't know if you're fucking Jeff?"

"Why the fuck do you care?"

"Because I know Jordy is. And, um. I did. Once. And I'm pretty sure Jared's at least tried."

Eric's face is flushed. "You're all fucking _my winger_?"

"Jordy's winger." Marc points out. Mostly because Marc's always found it entertaining to rile Eric up.

"Yeah." Eric says, and he's not looking at Marc, hacking at the dirt with the blade of his stick, "I mean. Just the two times. I'm his Captain. It wasn't fair." There's a moment of silence, "You've _all fucked Jeff_?"

Marc shrugs, unconcerned. "Well, I can't guarantee Jared has. But probably." He picks the ball up, tosses it over, "That was all I wanted to know. Thanks." And he walks away.

It's not like Marc _cares_. His brothers can fuck whoever they want, but... that's a little weird. Does that count as incest by proxy? "So," Marc says, when he manages to corner Jeff alone in a corner of the kitchen that night. "You have a thing for Staals, it seems."

Jeff, who'd been perfectly content to reach out and tuck his fingers through Marc's belt loops five minutes ago, suddenly looks a little nervous. "So." Jeff says when it appears that Marc's not going to say anything else. "You know about that then?"

Marc rolls his eyes, "We're brothers, you fucking idiot. We do actually talk to each other."

"Oh." Jeff looks worried.

And Marc's many things, but he's not a saint so he reaches out and pulls Jeff closer again. "Just thought you should know. That we know." he says, and bends his head to kiss him.

*

It was probably bound to happen. Marc's not sure when his life got so _weird_ , but he's pretty sure it started when Jordy was born. That said, Marc's pretty sure that fucking a dude when his brothers are there is a line that most people wouldn't cross.

It's not planned. They go out on the boat, pile the cooler full of enough beer for the five of them to get pretty trashed and head out onto the lake. It's something they've done hundreds of times, and so the addition of Jeff shouldn't make that _much_ of a difference. But, they're all on edge, Eric's knuckles white on the wheel, Jared's laughter that little bit too loud, Jeff's smile a little too big.

There's a normal fishing spot they have, an hour or so out with some good trees to sit on and nice shade and decent amount of privacy. Jeff stares at them as they tie the boat up, the dock barely visible under the foliage that covers it. "Jesus," he says, "Is this even safe?" He eyes the wood with distrust, "Is my foot going to go through it?"

"It's safe. No one knows about this place," Eric says proudly, "Family secret."

"Yeah," Jared chips in, a lazy grin, "Tell anyone and we'll have to kill you."

They drag the cooler out and Marc takes a beer gratefully, hoping the alcohol will kill the anxious buzz. This is just _weird_.

They sit quietly, fishing poles stuck into the ground, beer in hand. Marc's not entirely sure how long they sit like that, tense and silent, watching each other carefully, like daring each other to make the first move and none of them have any idea what the fuck they’re _doing_.

Jeff does first.

Marc can see the way Jeff scoots to sit a little closer to Jordan, the way his hand rests on Jordy's leg, scratching lightly at the seam of the denim on his inner thigh and Marc swallows, the hum of arousal buzzing under his skin. He takes another swig of beer, keeps watching out of the corner of his eye. Jordy shifts, glances around at his brothers, but he doesn't stop Jeff's wandering hands, leaning a little closer to the touch.

The others are watching too, all of them staring down at half finished bottles of shitty beer, watching Jeff and Jordy with varying degrees of subtlety and it's not until Jordan caves, a little noise in the back of his throat as he slide his hand into Jeff's hair, angling his head to kiss him hard, that the atmosphere changes; charged and tense. They've dropped the pretense, all of them now watching openly, the way Jeff swings his knee over, straddling Jordan's lap, the way his fingers clench in the worn fabric of Jordy's t-shirt as they kiss.

Eric's the next to reach out, resting a large hand on the nape of Jeff's neck. It's a gentle touch, runs his palm down Jeff's back and it's like an acknowledgment. Yeah, they're going to do this. Together. And it's weird and fucked up and Marc's not even going to deny the fact he's already half-hard. He watches the way Jeff breaks the kiss with Jordan, leans back into Eric, back to chest and turns his head to kiss him, even as Jordan's hands creep up Jeff's thighs, still straddling his hips, Jordan's fingers push under the hem of Jeff's shirt to scratch lightly at his skin.

It's the noise Jeff makes, the little choked off whine that makes Marc step forward, reaching out to touch the little sliver of skin at his hip, where Marc likes to bite. Jeff pulls his mouth from Eric's at the touch, fists a hand in Marc's shirt to tug him closer, kissing him. It's weird, Jeff's mouth hot and wet with a unfamiliar taste, and its weird as fuck to be able to taste his brother in Jeff's mouth.

"Focus on Jeff," Eric murmurs, is careful not to touch him, even as he runs a hand down Jeff's arm, shifts a little so he can pull at the bunched up fabric of Jeff's shirt, tug it over his head. Marc carefully doesn't think of the way Jordan's and Eric's hands brush with ease, instead his hands wandering across Jeff’s ribs, scratching at pale skin in a way that Marc knows will make Jeff gasp into his mouth, wriggle a little in Jordan’s lap.

Jeff shifts at the touch, turning in Jordan’s lap so his back is to Jordan's chest, pulling Marc in by his belt loops. “Gonna let me blow you?” He asks, looking up at Marc through long lashes, shirtless and hopeful and how the fuck can Marc say no to that? He nods, lets Jeff tug him closer, fingers on the button of his jeans, “Gonna let your brothers watch.” And Marc has a moment where his stomach twists in arousal and that’s not something he wants to think about too closely. Not that he’s given much of a chance too, not with Jeff tugging at his jeans, sucking Marc’s dick into his mouth like he’s desperate for it.

“Jesus,” Marc gasps, fists his hand in Jeff’s hair, “Fuck, Jeff.”

Jared's just watching, jeans open, pushed just enough down his thighs and fisting his cock lazily and Marc can’t help but look over, moan a little at the sight. There’s the heat of Eric’s body behind him, the occasional brush of Jordan’s knees against his own and this shouldn’t be as hot as it is. Jeff makes a little noise around Marc’s dick, eyelashes fluttering a little, and Marc glances down, can see the way that Jordan’s hand curls around Jeff’s hips, palming Jeff through his jeans.

It’s a weird kind of quiet, silence except for the obscene noises of sucking, the occasional wet sounds of Jared jerking off, the heavy breathing of all of them combined.

“Fuck, Jordy.” Jeff says after a few minutes, pulling off and dropping his head, “Take them _off_.”

Jordan grins, a little noise of amusement, fingers playing with the button, but not making any real move to take them off. 

“Take them off and you can fuck me.” Jeff says, little needy noises as Jordan flicks the button open, shoving his hand down the front of Jeff’s jeans. “Yeah. Like that.” and he swallows Marc down again, vibrations on his dick every time Jeff makes a noise; every time Jordan brushes his fingers across exactly the right spot.

“Jeff-” Marc says, voice cracking a little, “I’m -” He tugs at Jeff’s hair, harder than he probably should, but Jeff just looks up at him, pulls off with a grin and closes his eyes, replacing his mouth with his hand. Oh, _God_. “ _Fuck_.” Marc says, frozen, eyes wide as he watches his come stripe Jeff’s face, his mouth open and wet, drops landing over his cheeks. Jeff looks up at him, looking ruined and undone, tongue darting out to lick at his lips, catching a bit of come as it slides down his skin. “Fuck,” Marc repeats weakly, cock giving a half hearted twitch at the sight. He’s never seen something so hot before in his life.

“Jesus,” Eric echoes behind him, breathless.

Marc shifts, _falls_ really, stumbling a little to the side, sitting heavily on the ground next to Jared, catching his breath, still closely watching as Eric steps forward, drops to his knees to grab Jeff’s hair in one ridiculously large hand, press their lips together, licking into Jeff’s mouth, and the thought that Eric can _taste_ him, is able to taste Marc’s come in Jeff’s mouth has Marc whimpering a little, running a hand over his over-sensitive cock.

“Your turn, Eric?” Jeff asks, pulling away from the kiss. Marc’s never really paid much attention to the little different ways Jeff treats them all; teasing and joking with Jordy, quiet and sweet with Marc, young and silly with Jared - but with Eric, it’s this submissive deference, seen in the way he lets Eric shift him, lets him pull him upright.

“C’mon, take your clothes off properly.” Eric murmurs, still kneeling, moving to help Jeff with his jeans, “Gonna let Jordy fuck you while you blow me, yeah?”

“Yeah.” Breathless and needy. “Anything you want.”

“On all fours,” Eric says, tossing Jeff’s clothing to the side. It’s a quiet demand and Marc can’t help but wonder if Eric’s always this pushy in bed. “Swap places with me, Jordy.”

Jordan just nods, shifting off the log he was sitting on so he’s kneeling behind Jeff, running a hand over his ass, watching Eric unbutton his jeans, hard-on red and already dripping. “Lube?” He asks, voice strained and desperate.

“Pocket of my jeans,” Jeff says, “Come _on_.” Jeff strains forward, not even waiting until Eric’s properly settled on the log before licking a stripe up Eric’s cock, swallowing it down.

And Jared makes a little noise and spills over his fist, eyes fixated on the way Jeff’s mouth stretches around Eric’s cock greedily, Marc’s come still splattered over his face. The way that Jordan’s fingers stretch Jeff open, ready to fuck. He takes a shuddering breath, shoulders slumping as his heart rate slows.

Marc’s still next to him, jeans still undone, dick still out, watching Jordan, Jeff and Eric silently. But Marc sees the way that Jordan's hand slips over Eric's naked thigh, too slow and purposeful to be anything but deliberate, the way that Eric presses into it, meeting Jordan's eyes over Jeff's shoulder.

Yeah, okay. "This just got weird." Marc says to Jared, "Like, weirder."

Jared nods, wiping his hand off on the grass. "Beer?"

"Fuck, yes." Marc turns to the others, raises an eyebrow. "We're gonna... go." he says, gesturing vaguely. None of them are paying attention. He shrugs. Well, he tried. And he can’t really blame them.

"You know," Jared says, as they pull their clothing back to rights, "We could just leave them here."

It's evil and _perfect_ and Marc laughs. "Best plan." He says. "Especially if we take their clothes with us."

They're silent as they pack their stuff, piling it into the boat along with half of Eric, Jordan's and Jeff's clothes.

"We're just never going to talk about this, right?" Jared says as they pull away from the dock, popping open another beer.

"Never." Marc agrees.

*


End file.
